I love you enough to let you go
by ChrisTine Xylia
Summary: Athrun is now the new Chairman of Plant. What is the reason that he is overworking himself and avoiding a certain blond hair girl? Read and find out.


**BY: Christine Xylia**

**Storyline: Athrun became the new chairman of plant after he left Orb. Why is it that he is overworking himself? Why is it that he is avoiding Cagalli? Please read the story and understand yourself.**

**Disclaimer: The characters don't own by me. **

**

* * *

I love you enough to let you go**

"Athrun, you shouldn't overwork yourself!" said a brunet young man in his early 20.

"Kira, I've a lot of paperwork to do. Where on earth do I find time to rest?" said Athrun.

"C'mon. You have to get your butt off the chair, before I force you to. Lacus is waiting for us in the restaurant!" Kira said while looking sternly at Athrun.

"Fine fine, Kira. You started to sound like my mom! For god sake." Athrun get up from his chair and walked towards the door with Kira.

Athrun Zala, a fine 20 year old young man with dark-blue shoulder length hair, and gorgeous emerald pair of eyes is the current Plant's chairman after the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War.

After a half an hour car ride, driven by Kira of course, trying to let Athrun to get a least a short nap in the car, they finally reached the restaurant that they are supposed to meet up with Lacus, Kira's fiancée.

"Hey, Athrun. How are you doing?" a pink haired lady asked with full of concern.

"Lacus, I'm fine. Despite of the whole load of paperwork, I'm still enjoying life." Athrun said breathlessly.

"You called that enjoying life?" Kira asked disbelievingly.

"Kira, I'm trying to help the Plant citizen to live in a peaceful world. I do not wish upon another war, like maybe the Third Bloody Valentine war?" Athrun said while smirking.

"But you have to take good care of you health too. And what? Chairman of Plant can only have paperwork in his entire life?" Kira said.

"Well, I'm sure Athrun knows what he is doing Kira." Lacus who are as worried of Athrun as Kira said.

"Exactly. Now, what shall we eat today…" Athrun smiled and trying to change the topic.

And the lunch went on until an hour and half that they were all done and Kira reluctantly send Athrun back to his office. They waved goodbye to Athrun, and went off to their orphanage home. On the way, Kira looked worried as if there will be another war coming.

"I guess, this is the way that Athrun use to try and let go of Cagalli? Don't you think so?" Lacus said to the brunet.

"I don't know, Lacus. After he came back from Orb, he changed." Kira said.

"He maybe blaming himself for not protecting Cagalli and re-enlisted himself in Zaft. After everything happened, he just couldn't forgive himself for hurting Cagalli." Lacus said sadly.

"But, during the war, everyone is so confused and being a peace-lover as Athrun is, he just chooses the wrong side. Late Durandal knows him well enough to made use of him." Kira said.

"Athrun couldn't take it Kira. He hurt you his best friend and the woman he loves." Lacus said.

"If only Cagalli knows… " Kira whispered to himself but was loud enough to let Lacus hear.

* * *

On the other side, a certain blond-haired young woman is dining in a friend's house.

"Cag how was the lunch?" a brunette asked.

"Mir, the meal was great! How can you cook such a delicious food?" Cagalli Yula Attha smiled in satisfaction.

"Cooking books! And, I was trying to find someone to try it before I cook it for Dearka." Mir smiled.

"Ah Har! That was your intention!" Cagalli pointed a finger towards Mir.

"Cag, of course I wanted you to have some good food too. You've been working yourself as if there is no tomorrow. We are worried about you." Mir said.

"I just want to make sure everything is alright. The people need a break from wars." Cagalli said.

"And you need a break from your works. The last time I heard from Dearka was that you didn't leave your office a few days? Cag, you have to take a rest, there is no one the people can rely on if you collapse!" Mir said with a worried tone.

"Mir, just don't worry about me. I admit that I was a little of the extremist, but I promised that I wouldn't repeat it again?" Cagalli said with a puppy eyes.

"Ah, stop it, Cag! Don't give me those eyes! It doesn't work on me. You better get a whole load of rest, if not I will personally drag you out of your office." Mir said, imitating a mother's tune.

"Yes, mom!" Cagalli said and both of them giggled.

For the past 2 years, Miriallia had gotten much closer to Cagalli. Dearka, Miriallia's boyfriend is now Orb military's technician. Dearka had decided to live in Orb with Mir after he confessed to her during the end of the second war. Miriallia who has finally decided not to hide her feelings towards him, finally say yes on being Dearka's girlfriend and now she is working as a photographer in a magazine firm.

"Lacus, how's life been? How's Kira?" Cagalli said over the phone.

Lacus has decided to make a call to Cagalli to see how she is doing in Orb that day.

"Life has been great over here, Kira is as busy as ever working as a commander in Zaft. How about you Cagalli? Are you overworking yourself again?" Lacus said.

"Mir called you? I knew it. No, Lacus. I am not overworking myself. And life is great over here too." Cagalli said.

"Don't blame Mir. She is just worried about you, you know that." Lacus said in a worried tone.

"Yeah. She has been my mom for a long time now. And I promised her that I wouldn't do that again." Cagalli giggled.

"I'm glad to hear that." Lacus giggled too with Cagalli saying Mir is her mom.

"How's… " Cagalli asked hesitating.

"He is suffering, Cag." Lacus sighed.

"I'm sorry? Who is suffering?" Cagalli asked curiously.

"Athrun is suffering, Cag. He has been overworking himself and I barely see him smiled these days." Lacus couldn't keep the secret from Cagalli anymore.

"But, I thought Kira told me that Athrun has been doing good and …" Cagalli is shocked.

"We don't want you to blame yourself for not being here with him and choose Orb over him. We don't need another person who blamed themselves." Lacus said with a sad tune.

"I never knew. I thought he is doing well without me." Cagalli mumbled.

"I don't know. It hurt for us to see both of you suffering. I got to go Cag. I will call you again." Lacus said.

"Okay, take care. And take care of my little brother over there too. Bye." Cagalli giggled and put down the phone.

* * *

Cagalli Yula Attha, the representative of Orb nation had fought in both of the war. She tried hard to remain the peace between plant, earth alliance, and Orb to prevent any wars again. She had suffered enough from wars, and so do the people. She chose Orb over him. She nearly got married to Yuna the jerk for the sake of her nation without telling Athrun. She betrayed their love.

"Why are you doing this to yourself, Athrun?" whispered Cagalli.

* * *

"Cagalli, this is an invitation to the ball regarding to the celebration of ending war for 2 years." Kisaka said.

"Oh. Do I have to attend?" Cagalli hates formal ball.

"Yes, all personnel who had been involved in the war will be attending too. I'm sure you will be able to meet up with Lacus and Kira." Kisaka said.

"Where will it be held this year?" Cagalli asked.

"Plant." Kisaka said.

"Oh." Cagalli just nodded her head.

Flashback.

"_Cagalli, you're gorgeous with your dress." Lacus hugged Cagalli._

"_Thanks. You're lovely too, Lacus." smiled Cagalli._

"_Cag, the ball is wonderful. How are you, sis?" Kira hugged Cagalli._

"_I'm fine, Kira. How's everyone in Plant? Did Yzak confessed to Shiho yet?" Cagalli winked. _

"_Hahaha. You bet! Yzak who loves his own pride will confess? I think not so soon." Dearka teased while putting his hand on Mir's waist walking towards their direction._

"_ELSMAN!" shouted a person behind them._

"_Crap! Mir, see you soon!" said Dearka and ran off trying to avoid himself from getting killed by the silver-haired coordinator. _

"_Small kids." Mir said shaking her head. _

"_He is too busy from his paperwork. If you are looking for Athrun." Kira said when he noticed that Cagalli been looking elsewhere looking for someone._

"_Oh."Cagalli said in a disappointment. _

End of Flashback.

"So, you'll heading to plant in the next shutter. Are you done with all your preparation, speech and so on?" Kisaka asked.

"Yes, I did. I will be meeting up with Mir and Dearka in the shuttle port. And head to Lacus and Kira's orphanage home right after we reached plant." Cagalli said.

"Cag!" shouted someone from far distance broke off the conversation of her with Kisaka.

"Mir, Dearka!" Cagalli walked over to the two people after she bid goodbye to her bodyguard.

"C'mon. I will help you with your luggage." Dearka said while helping Cagalli to take her bags.

"Thanks, Dearka. Let's get in." Cagalli said.

"I wonder if Lacus and Kira changed much." Mir said happily.

"I wonder if Yzak confessed!" Dearka grinning.

Cagalli was quiet during the whole journey to plant. Of course she was happy about meeting up with her old friends and comrades, but at the same time, she is going to plant, his place. Not able to forget what Lacus told her over the phone last week, she sighed heavily.

"What's wrong, Cag?" Mir asked worriedly.

"Guys, how's Athrun doing?" Cagalli asked absent-mindedly.

"Er.. He is doing great. He is Zala after all. He can cope with all the stress of keeping the world peaceful." Dearka taken back by what Cagalli asked out of the blue moon.

"Is…is he suffering because of me?" Cagalli hesitated.

"Why? Why do you think so, Cag? Of course not. He went to plant so that he can guarantee the peace amongst the three parties." Mir said.

"I don't know anymore." Cagalli said as tears escaped from her eyes.

"Shhh…Everything is gonna be alright. Just rest for now." Mir hugged Cagalli.

Cagalli fall asleep soon after her break down just now. Mir and Dearka was looking her worriedly. They know that Athrun is suffering the whole time, but Kira, Lacus and both of them had decided not to break the news to Cagalli, as she is suffering herself too.

"Dearka, I hate seeing them like this" Mir said softly.

"I know. Me too. Athrun is my buddy. But he is getting colder and colder each day. He doesn't smile anymore, Mir." Dearka sighed.

"He is blaming himself. He is trying to let go of Cagalli." Mir said sadly.

"I guess he is trying to help her in a way that he being the Plant's chairman will prevent things like Durandal last time happen. At least he can guarantee that plant wouldn't violate the treaty under his command." Dearka said.

"Athrun… he deserved more." Mir said.

"I know, Mir. I know." Dearka said as his tears threatened to escape from his eyes.

"Cagalli, Mir, Dearka!" shouted Kira along with Lacus from far.

"Kira, it has been a long time!" Mir said as she hugged him.

"Nice to see you again bro!" Cagalli said as she hugged him too.

"Dearka, you've grown taller and thinner!" Lacus said.

"Ah. Our representative here has been a real torture. Gave me a whole load of works, and I was not able to rest well." Dearka said jokingly.

"HEY!" Cagalli shouted. All of them burst out into laughter.

Three of them were asleep during the car-ride back to Kira's house. Obviously being too hyper about able to see their old friends again and the long journey from Orb to Plant caused it. Lacus laughed at Mir sleeping on Dearka's shoulder and looking so happy because she found her loved one after Tolle's death. And was sad at the same time, seeing Cagalli grew thinner than she last time saw her, must be overstress about her work as a Orb leader.

"Three of you shall take a rest before the dinner is done." Lacus smiled sweetly to them.

"Thanks Lacus." Cagalli said and dozed off to her room as soon as after Lacus appointed their room respectively to them.

"Athrun, will you be able to come and join us for dinner?" Kira asked the man who is working on his paper in front of him. Kira went to the office after sending off Lacus and co. He is trying to drag Athrun out of his office and have a nice small gathering since all of them came to plant. Or maybe hope that he can have a talk with Cagalli after 2 years.

"Kira, you know I have a lot to do." Athrun sighed.

"But you have to eat too, yes?" Kira said.

"What's the occasion?" Athrun asked.

"A small gathering. Dearka and Mir came to plant for the ball. Yzak and Shiho is joining us too." Kira said, afraid of mentioning Cagalli's name.

"Lacus cooking?" Athrun asked.

"Yeah. Of course. Her food is the best in the world." Kira smiled.

"I have to agree on that." Athrun chuckled.

"So are you joining?" Kira asked again.

"She will be there too, yes?" Athrun asked while stop writing on the paper.

Kira was taken back by the question and sighed. "Yeah. The dinner is at 6 in the evening. You shall decide on your own if you want to come. I hope to see you there. I have to get back soon before Lacus kill me. Bye Athrun." And with that, Kira walked out of the office.

"How have you been, Cagalli? Will you want to see me if I appear again in front of your sight?" Athrun whispered to himself.

* * *

"Is he coming?" Lacus asked Kira who has just arrived home.

"I don't know. It is up to him to decide. I don't want to force him anymore than he is suffering so much now." Kira said as he gave a quick peck on Lacus' cheek.

"Lacus, I will help you. I'm pretty good in cooking now." Mir appeared on the door frame and said.

"Sure, Mir. I'm glad that someone is here to help me!" Lacus smiled.

"Cagalli asked about Athrun earlier during our flight here. She thinks that he is suffering because of her." Mir said after a while.

"Sorry. I was the one who told her Athrun is suffering. I just couldn't hold back anymore." Lacus said sadly.

"Yeah. I know. His eyes were dimmer each time I see him in the TV. He looked pretty worn out." Mir said.

"Kira tried to persuade Athrun to come for the dinner tonight." Lacus continued.

"Is he coming?" Mir asked with hope.

"I don't know. Kira gave him choice whether to turn up or not." Lacus said.

"Oh. Hopefully everything will turn out right. It's very sad to see them suffer just because they love each other." Mir said.

* * *

"Dinner time!" Lacus shouted to Cagalli and Dearka who is competing in a play station shooting game.

"Yay! I'm so so so sooo hungry!" Cagalli shouted

"Where is Yzak and Shiho huh?" Dearka asked after he noticed the absence of his buddy.

DING DONG

"There they are." Lacus smiled and went off to open the door.

"I'm coming. Yzak –" Lacus stop talking after she opened the door and realized who it is.

"Lacus, what's wr- " Kira was wondering why is Lacus so quiet and went to the door too.

"Athrun?" Lacus and Kira both said.

"Hi, I was feeling a little hungry when I was doing my work. So I thought of Lacus' cooking. And here I am." Athrun said.

"Glad that you're here, buddy." Kira smiled as he hugged Athrun.

"Can I get in now?" Athrun returned the hug and asked.

"Sure, you are most welcome in this house!" Lacus said as she invited him in.

"Lacus, Kira what took you guys so long to open the door?" Cagalli asked as she saw both of them appeared in the dining room without realizing there is someone else behind of them.

"We have got a rare guest. Which I think all of you will be glad to see him." Kira said warmly.

"Hey, everyone. It has been a long time." Athrun appeared in the dining room and greet all of them.

"Athrun!" Dearka walked to his side and hugged him. "How've you been man!"

"Dearka, I'm pretty fine. Paper works and all those stuff." Athrun smiled.

"Athrun, haven't seen you in a long time, after I interview you last few month." Mir said as she hugged Athrun.

"Mir, the article turned out to be great, especially the photos." Athrun returned the hug and said.

For a moment, the once noisy dining room where was full of greetings turned into a moment of silent. Cagalli standing opposite direction of all of them, and was the only who haven't greet Athrun. She was too shock, she never expect to see him here, not that fast. She was inside her own thoughts, until a familiar voice broke her thoughts.

"It's good to see you again, Cagalli."

* * *

(Athrun POV)

"Lacus, Kira what took you guys so long to open the door?" a familiar voice that I wanted to hear for the past 2 years shouted out.

Kira, Lacus and I walked into the dining room consist of a few old friends of ours. Dearka has obviously grown taller and more masculine than the last time I saw him. We did keep in touch, over emails and phone calls. Seeing him putting his hand on Miriallia's hand, I would be ensuring that they are happy together. Miriallia had grown more feminine wearing an elegant yet simple dress. I've not seen her after she interviewed me for her magazine few months ago. And I dragged my eyesight to the blond-haired girl besides them. Cagalli, the only person who I didn't see at all after I left Orb. Her once shoulder-length blond hair has grown into back length blond hair. It suits her a lot, and she looks lovely. I miss her a lot, but I would never want to hurt her again. Not after what I did during the second war.

"Hey, everyone. It has been a long time." I greeted them.

"Athrun!" Dearka walked to my side and hugged me. "How've you been man!"

"Dearka, I'm pretty fine. Paper works and all those stuff." I said, finding myself smiling.

"Athrun, haven't seen you in a long time, after I interview you last few month." Mir said as she hugged me as well.

"Mir, the article turned out to be great, especially the photos." I returned the hug and said.

We catch up a little bit like asking how's life have been sort of thing. And I realized the blond girl over there was still in her own thoughts. I was hesitating whether to do the initiative and greet her. After all, I'm here and it is rude to not to greet your friend, or not?

"It's good to see you again, Cagalli." I said.

She jerks a little bit and looked at me. I felt that my friends behind were all so nervous that they couldn't find time to breath. Her amber eyes are still as strong as they used to be. She looks tired, maybe because of her paperwork but other than that, she didn't change much.

"It has been a long time, I guess." I heard her saying to me.

* * *

Normal POV

"Guys, let's not standing here and have a seat. The food will be cold." Lacus break the silent and said.

Yzak and Shiho came after a few minutes Athrun arrived. They sat in such an arrangement that, Cagalli and Athrun were facing each other. The chatter around them seems so soft to them, they couldn't concentrate and were in their own thoughts. The remaining of them saw that and decided not to butt in and so they continued into their own conversation.

"So, how's Orb doing? It should be back on track, as I saw in the news and conference?" Athrun asked Cagalli after he felt the silent between them.

"Orb is doing well; the people are finally settled down and got over the war. How about here in plant?" Cagalli tried to sound normal.

"Plant is in good condition. At least after what happened in the second war, they know that naturals and coordinators are the same, and wouldn't start another war." Athrun explained.

"It's all thanks to your hard work Athrun. You have done well." Cagalli said.

"You worked hard too. The world will be alright, under such a condition. You wouldn't have to be more worried than you are." Athrun said.

"Yeah, I guess so. And you too." Cagalli said.

The remaining people were so shocked when Athrun decided to start a conversation with Cagalli. They were so tense and concentrating in their conversation that they couldn't breathe.

But what they heard was all about works, and the nation. What about themselves? Maybe they should let them be alone.

"I will wash the dishes; all of you can wait in the living room or do whatever you want." Lacus said.

"We will help you, Lacus." Mir said while pointing to Shiho.

"Yzak, Dearka, let's get out and buy some beers, we have a lot to catch up." Kira said.

"I can help too." Cagalli said.

"Cag, you will have to rest yourself. I wouldn't want you to overwork yourself in the dishes!" Lacus chuckled.

"Hey!" Cagalli got offended. "Fine, I will go and enjoy myself."

* * *

Cagalli went to the beach in front of Lacus and Kira's house. She enjoyed the company of sands. She put her chin above her knees, and her hand caressing the sand. She loves beaches. That was where she met him 4 years ago.

"I wonder how we became like this?" she whispered.

"The wars did that." A voice came behind her said.

She turned her head and saw a familiar figure with a dark-blue hair. He sat down beside her and looked in front to the sea.

"I didn't want to blame others, but I guess the wars made what we are now. We met because of the war, and we separated because of the war. Funny, isn't it?" Athrun continued.

"Athrun…"Cagalli called his name in a soft voice.

"You didn't change much. You have a longer hair now. It looks great on you." Athrun said without looking at her.

"You changed a lot." Cagalli said. "You don't smile as much as you did last time. And you look really worn out. Are you overworking yourself?"

"Did I? I don't think so. I just-" Athrun didn't able to finish his sentence when he got cut off by Cagalli.

"Don't lie. I'm not blind." Cagalli said.

"Cagalli, I may not look good but I did well in maintaining the peace amongst the 3 nations. And that is the most important thing." Athrun sighed.

"Are you happy?" Cagalli asked looking at his handsome face.

"Yeah. I guess I am." Athrun answered shortly but still didn't look at her. "I think I should head back to the office, I have a lot more to do."

While he stood up and ready to go, someone hold his elbow, preventing him to leave.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Cagalli said while tears escape from her eyes.

Athrun turned around and saw Cagalli holding his elbow. He tried to blush off her hand gently but that was when he felt liquid falling into his hand. Cagalli is crying. He had made her cry again. He lifted her chin and saw her watery eyes, the once fierce amber eyes became so pity and weak. His face softened and heartbroken of the sight he is seeing now.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore. Not anymore than I did." Athrun said softly while pulled Cagalli into an embrace.

"But… I was the one who betrayed our love by nearly marrying to Yuna." Cagalli said still crying.

"You did nothing wrong. You were thinking of your nation. And I was not there to hear you out and didn't protect you as I promised." Athrun said softly. "You deserve more."

"You are the one who deserve more! You are suffering because of me, Athrun. You… you…" Cagalli break off the embrace and kneel down into the sand.

"I am not suffering because of you, Cagalli. I'm just doing what I have to do. To protect the people and the world. That's what you wanted right?" Athrun kneeled down and hold Cagalli's shoulder.

Flashback

"_Dearka, I hate seeing them like this" Mir said softly._

"_I know. Me too. Athrun is my buddy. But he is getting colder and colder each day. He doesn't smile anymore, Mir." Dearka sighed._

"_He is blaming himself. He is trying to let go of Cagalli." Mir said sadly._

"_I guess he is trying to help her in a way that he being the Plant's chairman will prevent things like Durandal last time happen. At least he can guarantee that plant wouldn't violate the treaty under his command." Dearka said._

"_Athrun… he deserved more." Mir said._

"_I know, Mir. I know." Dearka said as his tears threatened to escape from his eyes._

End of flashback

Cagalli have been listening to Dearka and Mir's conversation when she was trying to sleep. She was so hurt when she knows the truth that Athrun becoming the chairman of plant is partially helping her because he knows that she want peace for her people.

"Do you hate me?" Cagalli said after a moment of silent.

"Hey…I will never hate you, ok? What made you think that?" Athrun was shocked about the question.

"They have been telling me that you're doing well. I saw the news about you and you were smiling, even though I thought it was a fake smile, but I still thought you were happy without me." Cagalli chocked while saying it.

"I'm doing well, Cagalli. I just feel a bit tired. That's all." Athrun said softly.

"You shouldn't overwork yourself." Cagalli whispered.

"And so do you. Your eye bags are betraying you." Athrun chuckled.

"Hey!" Cagalli shouted. "I missed you a lot."

"I never stop thinking about you even after I left Orb. But we have our duties. " Athrun confessed.

"I love you." Cagalli blurted out. "Love you enough to let you go. I thought that you were better off with Meyrin."

"I never have romantic feelings towards Meyrin. She is like my sister. Don't you understand?" Athrun said more harshly than he meant it to be.

"I understand now." Cagalli said softly.

"It's too late." Athrun said, "I have to get back now. I will see you again in the ball. Bye." And left Cagalli alone in the beach.

"Lacus, do you think Cagalli is going to be alright?" Mir asked with full of concern.

* * *

Later that day, they saw Cagalli with swollen red eyes. They knew that the conversation between Athrun and her didn't turn out well. They all saw Athrun went out to the beach to where Cagalli is, and were relieved that they will finally have a talk after two years.

"I guess she just needs to have a rest. Athrun didn't look good too when he left. The conversation must turn bad." Lacus said sadly.

"When will the suffering stop?" Mir asked sadly.

"Until both of them willing to be honest." Lacus said.

* * *

The days ended as all of them sleep in early due to the exhaustion of travelling. Cagalli was having amnesia and couldn't sleep, not after the conversation just now.

Flashback

"_I love you." Cagalli blurted out. "Love you enough to let you go. I thought that you were better off with Meyrin."_

"_I never have romantic feelings towards Meyrin. She is like my sister. Don't you understand?" Athrun said more harshly than he meant it to be._

"_I understand now." Cagalli said softly._

"_It's too late." Athrun said, "I have to get back now. I will see you again in the ball. Bye." And left Cagalli alone in the beach._

End of flashback

'What did he meant that it's too late? He doesn't love me anymore?' Cagalli thought.

"I guess. It is really over for us." Cagalli whispered. With that, she cried into her sleep.

* * *

At the mean time, Athrun is still working on his paperwork. He couldn't really concentrate on what he is doing after the conversation with him and Cagalli.

"What was I thinking?" Athrun hissed in frustration.

Athrun have been thinking of his conversation all night. She had confessed to him that she still love him. He was frustrated when she said that she thought that he will be better off with Meyrin. Doesn't she understand?

"What I need was only you." Athrun whispered.

* * *

The ball

Kira, Lacus, Dearka, Mir, Yzak, Shiho and Cagalli have arrived in the chairman's mansion for the ball. All the ladies are gorgeous. Lacus is wearing a light pink dress that shows her bodyline perfectly. Mir was wearing a purple short dress that shows her beautiful legs. While Cagalli is wearing a light green long gown and with her hair tied into a loose bun. Shiho is wearing an elegant black gown. The gentlemen are not bad themselves, all wearing a smart tuxedo.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, here we applause to allow our host this year for the celebration ball, Chairman Athrun Zala to give a welcoming speech to our entire guest!" the MC said.

Athrun appeared as a charming and handsome man who is wearing a black tuxedo and black tie. He fixed the mic on the stage and begins his speech.

"To all our fellow comrades in the Second Bloody Valentine War, a very good evening to all of you. Plant welcome all of you, either a coordinator or a natural, it doesn't matter. We live as one kind, and treat each other as brother and sister. I do hope that all of the attend guests will enjoy themselves in this wonderful ball. I would like to stop my boring speech and allowed all of you to have a great time meeting up with all of your old friends. Thank you." Athrun said formally.

The crowd gave Athrun a big applause for his wonderful speech and a certain amber eyed girl was looking at him the whole time of his speech. She smiled sadly, and proceeds to the stage when the MC announced her name.

"Let us welcome the representative of Orb, Cagalli Yula Athha!" the MC said.

"Good evening to all of our brothers and sisters. Two years ago of today, the war stopped, we cried in the arms of our loved ones, and was glad that the suffering was over. Today, we came together as one, and celebrated the happiness we got from the end of the horrible war that pulled us apart. Let's remain this happiness for the next year and the coming years. We can do it, if we are united. Please be aware that, peace will never achieved if people kept thinking of getting revenge. Thank you." Cagalli said.

As like before, the hall was filled with the guests' applauses for Cagalli's speech. Cagalli walked down of the stage, and walked over to her friends' side. She saw Athrun was there talking with Kira and Dearka. While Yzak was dancing with Shiho in the dance floor. (yes, YZAK is dancing!) Lacus and Mir was greeting her when they saw her walking towards their direction.

"Cag, the speech was wonderful." Lacus smiled while saying that.

"Thanks to Mir's little help. If not I will be in a mess for writing a speech. Duh, you know I hate to give speeches." Cagalli complaint.

"Oh, c'mon! You did a great job just now." Mir slapped Cagalli's arm.

"That was a wonderful speech. Your speech skill has improved a lot since the last time I heard your speech." Athrun said after the guys stopped having their guy talk.

"Thanks. Yours was not bad itself." Cagalli said.

* * *

The remaining ball was rather normal. Dearka and Mir joined Yzak and Shiho in the dancing floor a while after they stopped the conversation. Lacus and Kira were talking to some politicians from Plant. Once in a while there will be politicians from earth alliances and Plant talking to Cagalli. Other than that, Cagalli preferred to be alone. She walked out to the pool side, wanting to give herself some air to breath. The night was rather windy. Cagalli looked into the sky and sighed. She never loves formal parties and wearing formal dress. It is too troublesome. While drowning into her own thoughts, she heard noises coming from her front.

"Athrun, how have you been?" a redhead girl talking to the guy standing in front of her.

"I'm doing well. I heard that you and Auel are going to get married?" Athrun smiled.

"News spread fast in plant, don't they? I was going to pass the invitation cards to you, Lacus and Kira tomorrow." Meyrin smiled happily.

"Don't forget that Luna is currently one of my commanders now. She broke the news to me when Kira and I were having tea with her last week." Athrun said.

"She has a big mouth, doesn't she? I was going to tell you personally. I was wondering if I can invite Cagalli too." Meyrin asked carefully.

"I'm sure she will be happy to be invited to your wedding." Athrun said.

"I don't know. How are things between you and her? I don't feel good that I was the one that made both of you separate." Meyrin said.

"It's not your fault. We just have our own duties and priorities."Athrun said sadly.

"Oh, Athrun. Stop lying to yourself. Don't you think 2 years is more than enough for both of you? Both of you been suffering a lot, a lot more than anyone of us. You were the one who told me that, you only needed her but no place for other woman. And the next thing I see is, you overworking yourself of being a chairman." Meyrin started to be loud.

"I can only do that to help her, Meyrin. What if people like Durandal butt in as the next chairman and start off another war, she will be sad and stress. I'm not going to let it happen. Not under my watch." Athrun said in frustration.

"And why is that that you don't want to meet her? You know you log to see her, we know it. We can see the eyes you had when you saw her in the news." Meyrin said sadly.

"I'm not a strong person. I couldn't take it if she just brushes me off, and not willing to see me. I don't want to see her hating me after I hurt her so many times." Athrun confessed.

Cagalli was shocked of the conversation she heard. She stunned on the spot and was a little drowsy. She couldn't take it. 'He thought I hate him? He is avoiding me to stop from hurting me?' Everything seems to be so wrong. She finally got the truth that Athrun had been stopping himself to be happy so that she can be happy. But why? And then she heard him saying.

"I love her, Meyrin. I love her enough to let her go."

* * *

Everything seems so blur now. Tears have been escaping from her eyes when she heard that. She was the one who betrayed their love, but he was the one who is trying to help her in everything. He was the one who sacrifices his happiness to let her be happy. Little she knows that, there are a lot of reporters, or shall I say paparazzi coming behind her, rushing to Athrun side, to get a gossip of seeing Meyrin and Athrun together. Meyrin and Athrun had some rumors a few months back when they were seen to always dining and talking. The rumors only stop spreading when Auel and Meyrin announced the engagement between them.

Splash!

Everyone turn their eyes to the direction of the sound. And then, someone shouted,

"It's the representative of Orb. She fell into the pool."

Athrun's heart stopped instantly. He rushed into the location, and saw Cagalli drowning inside the pool. Cagalli doesn't know how to swim. He jumped into the pool without hesitating and took Cagalli out of the pool. He put her lying down onto the ground.

"Oh god. Cagalli, are you alright?" Meyrin was in shock and tears.

"Cagalli… Cagalli… " Athrun yelled as he did CPR for the unconscious Cagalli.

"Sis, are you alright?" the newcomer, Kira shouted.

The gang was chatting happily inside the ballroom after all of them are done with their dancing.

"Where is Cag?" asked Mir.

"I guess she went out to have some fresh air." Lacus said. And that was when they heard,

"It's the representative of Orb. She fell into the pool."

All of their eyes widened and rush to the destination. They saw Athrun is doing CPR for Cagalli while Meyrin was crying beside them. Cagalli was lying down lifelessly. Kira rushed to Cagalli side and yelled her name.

"Sis, are you alright? Cagalli… " Kira yelled.

"Someone please call the damn ambulance right now!" Athrun cursed.

"How did this happen?" Lacus asked from behind.

"I think some reporters knocked her accidentally and she lost balance and fell into the pool." One of the crowds said.

"People, please get your butt out here. You're not welcome." Dearka and Yzak helped the situation and chased away the reporters out of the mansion.

"Damn it! Cagalli… c'mon. You have to get rid of yourself." Athrun shouted.

Cagalli spilled out some water from her mouth and start coughing. Everyone was shouting her name when they realized that she is regaining her conscious.

"At-hrun… I…" Cagalli chocked,

"Shh…. We will get you to the hospital now. Kira, I will take her to the hospital. The ambulance is too late." Athrun said as he carried her in a bridal style and rush to his car in the garage.

"ok, we will be behind you. Let's go, guys." Kira said as all of them followed him.

* * *

Cagalli opened her eyes weakly. She saw unfamiliar surroundings and realized that she is in the hospital. She recalled back what happened before she is here. She then remembered that she was drowning in the pool when someone pulled her up.

"You're awake?" Lacus came in.

"Yeah. Sorry for worrying you people." Cagalli smiled weakly.

"I guess you really made our heart stopped for a moment. But someone else was worried to sick when he saw you unconscious." Lacus said.

Athrun? He… he saved me?" Cagalli said.

"Yeah. He was the one who jumped down into the pool and saved you. He was so angry when he heard of one of the reporters knocked you down into the pool. He just went back to his mansion after taking care of you for 2 days. He didn't sleep at all." Lacus said worriedly.

"How is he?" Cagalli jerked up and asked.

"Now, slowly Cagalli. You are not strong enough to get up yet. He is fine." Lacus said as she pushed her lying down gently.

"Lacus, I heard him talking to Meyrin. He … " Cagalli said softly.

"I know, Cag. Meyrin told me about it. Please rest for now." Lacus said.

Cagalli went back to sleep not long after that. Lacus went out of the room and lean of the door, thinking back the conversation she had with Meyrin earlier on.

Flashback

"_Lacus, Mir, can we have a talk?" Meyrin said worriedly._

"_Sure. What is it, Meyrin?" Lacus asked concerning. _

"_I think she heard the conversation between me and Athrun. If not she wouldn't be standing that position at that moment. I'm afraid that she will not be able to take it after she heard the truth." Meyrin said guilty. _

"_Meyrin, now. Stop blaming yourself. She is better off with the truth. She is a strong girl, she will be able to get over it." Mir said while hugging Meyrin._

"_I really do hope so." Meyrin said._

End of Flashback

Lacus sighed as she look at Kira walking towards her.

"How's Athrun?" Lacus asked.

"He is sleeping at his house now. Dearka and Yzak will be watching over him. How's Cagalli?" Kira asked while looking inside the room.

"She was awake for a while just now. And now she is asleep again." Lacus said.

"Let's go get some food. You've not been eating the whole day." Kira said as he held Lacus hand to lead her to the car.

* * *

Cagalli was awake again. This time, she is alone in her room and thinking back what had happened and the conversation she heard from Athrun and Meyrin.

"_I love her, Meyrin. I love her enough to let her go." _

Cagalli felt her eyes went blurry and hide her face in between of her knees. She couldn't believe it. And then, she felt a strong arm hugging her into an embrace.

"Everything will be alright. Don't shed any tears anymore. Not for me anymore." A voice talked.

Cagalli lifted her head, and saw an emerald eyes looking at her. She cried more and cursing him at the same time. "Damn you, Athrun. How can you do that to yourself for me? I'm nothing. I don't deserve everything you did for me."

"How can you be a nothing, when you are everything for me?" Athrun said softly as he caressed her cheek and wiped away the tears.

"But you acted like you don't love me anymore!" Cagalli said as she buried her teary face into his chest.

"I don't want you to suffer from choosing. I know you will be guilty for leaving me for Orb, Cagalli. I don't want you to choose." Athrun whispered into her ear.

"How can you be so stupid?" Cagalli said.

"For you, I can be pretty insane sometimes." Athrun chuckled.

"I've really missed you. I tried to call you, email you, or even visiting you. But, I thought you were better off without me." Cagalli confessed.

"I know. Me too. We are both that stupid" Athrun giggled.

"You know. You smiled a lot today. And I love seeing your smile." Cagalli said as she went nearer to him and push her lip into his lip.

"I lost my smile, at the moment I decided to lose you." Athrun said after they break the kiss.

"I love you." Cagalli said.

"I love you too." Athrun said.

"Isn't that great? Finally." Yzak said. All of them were standing outside looking at the two quarreling, crying and kissing.

"Holy shit, Yzak. Did you just said that?" Dearka teased him.

"Elsman, I swear. You will never see the light again!" Yzak shouted as his face turned red.

"Now now…" Lacus tried to stop both of them fighting as a big smile was seen on her face.

* * *

"And, why am I doing this again?" Cagalli asked looking at the pink haired girl in front of her.

"C'mon, Cag. Athrun is coming for dinner later. Don't you want to cook something nice for him?" Mir said.

"I am no good in cooking." Cagalli mumbled.

"But you are learning now so that you can cook for him after you guys get married right?" Lacus teased her.

"Lacus!" Cagalli shouted in embarrassed.

Cagalli and Athrun decided to engage after the incident. The misunderstanding and real feelings finally helped in ending their suffering. The representative of Orb decided to pass her throne to her future husband, Athrun Zala while she will enjoy her life as a normal woman. Athrun Zala passed his throne to Yzak Joule, a best friend that he thinks he will be able to remain the peace as he is good in politics and have the same ideology as him.

**

* * *

2 years later**

"Athrun, I'm glad that I meet you." Cagalli whispered.

"I'm glad that I fell in love with you." Athrun hug her from behind and whispered to her ear.

"Mommmm! Dadddd!" a little girl shouted as she ran into the room.

"Sweetie…What's wrong?" Cagalli bend down to her daughter and gave her a peck.

"She must be reminding us that we having a wedding to attend now." Athrun smiled as he pick up their child, Christine Zala into his arms.

"Oh right. Yzak and Shiho together with Dearka and Mir are having a double wedding!" Cagalli smiled happily.

"Let's go." Athrun said as he escorted her to the car.

"I love you. And will never let go of you anymore." Athrun confessed while he is driving to the church. Cagalli just chuckled and held his hand tightly. She is glad that he is there for her, every time that she needed him. 'I love you, Athrun. More than my life.' Cagalli thought.

THE END

**

* * *

Hope you peep like it. I know its kinda dragging. But hopefully you guys will like it.**


End file.
